Life's Not a Fairytale
by InsaneGrizzlies
Summary: What happens when the girl of your dreams has been sitting next to you for years, unnoticed? And when you finally do notice her, she shuts you down? This is the dilemma Jared faces. How does he win Kim over when he doesn't know what he did wrong?
1. Prologue

I used to believe that fairy tale endings were possible. The happily ever after concept, with a guy that worshiped the ground his love walked on and that once they overcame the problems of actually getting together, things worked out perfectly. I used to believe that a man would do anything to get to his love, anything for her, concerned only for her safety and happiness.

Well, I was wrong. Naive, stupid, silly. It's all just make-believe. It's all told to young girls to make them hopeful for a good future, to give them something to hope for, and there's nothing wrong with that. There is, though, when the girl takes it to heart and thinks that men like Prince Charming and Prince Eric and the Beast all exist.

Ha!

See, I used to be one of those disillusioned girls. I used to think that my own fairy tale was just around the corner.

And I'd been convinced I'd found my prince already.

Jared Hunter sat next to me every day since tenth grade. He was tall and handsome, with dark brown, but not black, hair and the most stunningly mercurial hazel eyes. His smile made my heart race and his laugh caused goosebumps to break over my skin. He was friendly to everyone and always polite and while not the smartest student, he always tried and worked hard. Yet at the same time, I'd often see his eyes focused far away, as if his mind were somewhere else entirely. A daydreamer, I'd decided, and I thought it was rather cute.

However, there was a downside.

He didn't realize I existed.

I know how pathetic that sounds - all 'woe is me' high school dramatic, but it was true. Jared sat next to me every day for years (thanks to the alphabet and our last names) and never once noticed me.

But _stupid _me loved him anyway.

Sometimes I'd manage to talk to him, just a few sentences here and there. A thank you when he passed papers my way, a bless you when one of us sneezed, excuse me, small things like that. Sometimes I'd even try to start a conversation with him before class, asking him how he was and "Wasn't that homework assignment dreadful?". He'd always respond politely, but never _really_ seemed very involved in the conversation, as if his mind were elsewhere.

Until he disappeared for weeks, not one person having a clue where he was. I was worried - not even the teachers knew, and his mom didn't seem concerned about his disappearance. It was like it didn't matter that one of us had vanished out of nowhere on our small reservation.

Finally, after a while, I cracked and called his house. I was nervous, my heart in my throat, because this was _my_ Prince, my fairy tale hero, and I didn't know what would come from calling his house.

He answered the phone, sounding groggy and irritable, but I was just relieved to know he hadn't died or something.

Then I realized Jared Hunter was no Prince Charming.

When I asked where he'd been, he wanted to know who was asking. So I told him - Kim Harris, from school. And out of nowhere, he tore my head off and spit on the remains. He said he wished everyone would just leave him the "fuck alone". He kept yelling about people only calling him because they wanted to know if he'd been arrested or run away or something equally stupid or dramatic. He ended it by telling _me_ to leave him the hell alone and never to bother him again because he was "tired of it".

Obviously, my Prince Charming needed to learn some manners.

Still, it hurt, because his voice hadn't been irrational, he'd meant every word he said. All this time, had he thought my small attempts at talking to him were annoying? Embarrassment assaulted me to think I'd been making a horrid fool of myself all this time. I fell onto my bed that night and cried myself to sleep. When I saw his empty desk next to me Monday morning, I almost burst into tears again and had to excuse myself to the restroom. When I'd stared at myself in the mirror, I'd seen a sad picture looking back on me, and I hadn't liked what I saw.

So I told myself to grow up. So Prince Charming didn't exist and Jared Hunter was an absolute asshole instead of the kind guy my infatuation had built. I was still me and I was still young. There were plenty of _polite_, eligible young men out there, and I didn't have to break down because the one I'd been fantasizing about for years now didn't act like I existed the whole time we sat next to each other, and the one time he does really talk to me, he bites my head off like a rabid animal.

So I certainly learned the moral of _my _story.

Fairy tales are lies. There is no Prince Charming, or Beast with a heart of gold inside. I am no Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, or any other type of princess. And there is no happily ever after just waiting for you to reach its perfection.

It's all just a bunch of nonsense told to little girls to raise their hopes.

And I'm no longer a little girl, so it's time for me to forget the fairy tale dream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, since you were all so wonderful with my Sam and Emily story (if you're coming back, that is; if not, read Unlocking Life) and you all practically begged me for this, and I have nothing better to do with my summer, hahaha, here it is. If I don't do things STRICTLY like it is implied in Twilight, well, I'm claiming artistic license. I know Jake makes the comment that it was easy, but I'm... well, if you've read anything by me before, you know I hate easy. ;D So. For your enjoyment - Jared and Kim.**

Jared took in a deep breath as he stepped onto campus for the first time since his change. He'd much rather be out patrolling, joking with his pack brothers Sam and Paul, even if Paul was a bit of an asshole. He'd much rather be hanging out at Sam's house - his second home these days - and trying to keep the guy from getting utterly depressed over the loss of Emily.

He frowned. While he made sure never to phrase it that way around Sam, that's how it felt. To all of them. Like she was gone instead of just away for a while. He missed the easy way about her, the happiness she brought to their little pack. She was _part_ of their pack. Her being gone felt like they were missing some pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. You could easy still tell what the whole would look like, but for those missing pieces...

Jared sighed and shook his head dispersing the melancholy thoughts. He looked up as he heard Paul's steps coming closer and waited until the younger boy reached him. They shook, neither saying anything, and headed into the cafeteria together.

The scents that assaulted them were surprisingly intense. Jared scrunched his nose and felt oddly like sneezing, while Paul physically jerked as if he'd bumped into something corporeal. Jared noted from the corner of his eye that Paul's hands trembled slightly before he clenched them tightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Jared waited by his brother, glaring at any of the assholes who shot Paul condemning looks or sneers.

Paul was not well liked, which Jared could actually understand. But he was still pack, still a brother, and if anyone thought to fuck with him, they'd have to deal with him as well.

And then Sam, because the Alpha found out everything eventually.

Once Paul opened his eyes, more in control of himself, the two made their way to the breakfast line. Sure, they had eaten before leaving. But that didn't mean they weren't hungry now.

When they sat down at a table near one of the doors, both sat with their backs to the wall, watching the crowd uneasily. None of them liked crowds, at least, not when there were more strangers than friends. As Paul shoved a muffin into his mouth, he grimaced. "This tastes like shit."

Jared snorted, nodding his agreement, and again missed Emily. Paul sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, and they shared a look.

They _all_ missed Emily.

"Are we fuckin' pussies or what?" Paul grumbled. "She's gone for two weeks and we're moping around - shit, like she died."

Jared rolled his eyes, but Paul had a point, even if his words had been unnecessarily profane. But that was Paul for you.

The warning bell rang and the noise level spiked as talking picked up, chairs squeaked and squealed, and dozens upon dozens of feet hit the floor noisily. Jared winced, Paul grimaced and rubbed an ear, and they both quickly ducked out the door near them, letting out similar breaths of relief.

Jared suspected werewolves were somewhat claustrophobic, too. He found that the longer he was indoors, the edgier he became. And if he was in a smaller room, the faster it happened.

Which probably meant classes were going to be hell. _Great_.

He trudged to his first class, dragging his feet reluctantly. If he could have, he would have put this off for another couple of weeks or months. He had a feeling the only reason he'd managed to convince Sam he wasn't cool with going back yet before was because Sam had wanted the company, too.

If only that would still work.

Jared slipped into his classroom amid numerous whispers, all of them speculations about why he'd been out of school for so long, his changed appearance and reasons for _that_, his isolation from former friends and why he was hanging out with Paul, whom no one liked and was a grade below Jared.

Jared ignored all of them, taking his seat without looking at anyone. He slouched unhappily in his chair, letting his head fall back until he was staring at the ceiling sightlessly.

Maybe he should look into independent study? Then he wouldn't have to come to this hellhole and deal with these people who had no idea about the real world around them.

Of course... he couldn't just leave Paul to suffer here alone. The asshole would probably phase and attack somebody within a day of no one being here to watch out for him.

Jared scoffed slightly. _That _would go over well, if Paul ever heard those thoughts. He was such a self-perceived hardass. Jared would swear that the only person to get past that wall he had put up would be Emily. But it was impossible to not trust and love Emily. Paul had said it well that first night after she left - she just always seemed to genuinely care.

For a few minutes, Jared allowed himself to check out, but then he heard the heavier footsteps of the teacher walking up to the classroom door, so he straightened and pulled out a notebook and pencil for notes, just as the teacher walked into the room. The class quieted as the man reached his desk at the front of the room. He paused, doing a double-take at Jared sitting there, and ran his eyes over him. They widened slowly the longer he looked and Jared forced himself not to smirk in amusement. Or to get annoyed.

Annoyed would be _bad_.

But it was so hard not to get annoyed when all through class, everyone was staring at him. And whispering about him with their stupid theories on his long disappearance. Even the teacher kept sending him strange looks. He had to keep calm, he knew that, but he really just wanted to tell them all to leave him and his business the fuck alone...

His pencil snapped under his tight grip and Jared swore under his breath. Apparently, it still wasn't quiet enough because the teacher looked around the room for the source. Jared kept his head down and pretended to be writing with his broken pencil until the teacher turned back to the blackboard.

He glanced to his left, and decided the girl there wasn't going to lend him a pencil - even if she did, he didn't want to go around using a hot pink pencil. _No _thank you. Paul would laugh his fucking ass off for weeks. Asshole.

Sighing, Jared peeked at the pencil the student to his right was using. Oh thank lord, just regular old number 2 wood pencils. He leaned closer and glanced up, intending on whispering a plead for a pencil, only to...

Spin into a vast nothingness consisting not of blackness, but of soft blue.

Dear god those eyes...

His breathing shortened and froze in his lungs, and he was pretty sure his jaw had fallen open. It felt like he'd fallen down a rabbit hole or something cheesy like that, because there was a strange quality of everything moving, yet finally centering correctly. As if he'd been off balance his whole life and was only just now gaining his equilibrium.

She leaned away from him and turned her gaze back to the front of the room, which snapped him out of his daze.

He swallowed, licked his lips, sucked some air back into his lungs.

"Can I borrow a pencil? Please?" he added hastily.

Her jaw seemed to clench before she reached into her bag, still staring at the blackboard fixedly, and handed him a pencil.

"Thank you," he said, brushing his fingers against hers.

Her skin was so soft. He had to resist the urge to bring his fingers to his nose in hopes of catching her scent better.

She still hadn't looked at him, acknowledged him. That bothered him.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

Her head whipped around to glare at him and he jerked back into his seat, taken aback by the heat in that look. He felt like groveling, as long as that anger would go away. What had he done to deserve such hate...?

Still, he stared, hoping she'd tell him. Begging, pleading with her mentally to throw him a bone.

Pun not intended. Jeesh.

Her teeth ground together; he could faintly pick up the sound. After a moment, with a disgusted sigh - at him? - she muttered one word. One glorious, lyrical, vitally important word before turning back to the front, dismissing him again.

"Kim."

Jared silently said her name, liking the way his lips moved to say it, wishing he could actually put some breath into it so he could hear how it would sound. Probably like salvation.

He was out of it for the rest of class, simply absorbed in _Kim_. He watched her from his peripheral vision, then when that wasn't enough just stared. Every sense in him was attuned to what she was doing. She chewed on her pencil when she was confused, lightly, not enough to leave teeth marks or anything disgusting like that. Her straight shiny black hair kept falling into her eyes, and she'd unconsciously push it back behind her ear only for it to slip forward minutes later. It looked soft. He wondered if it would be as soft as her skin...

The bell rang, but he didn't notice until _Kim_ started packing up her things, not having glanced his way once. He quickly packed his things, keeping an eye on her, and hurried out the door after her, close enough to finally catch a good whiff of her scent.

She smelled like oranges. And something else, something sweeter and darker. It made him lick his lips again.

_What would she taste like...?_

Kim caught sight of Jared over her shoulder, his eyes locked on her with a strange and unnerving intensity. She picked up her pace and he did as well.

Well that was just great! She wanted his attention _sooo_ desperately since she first sat by him years ago and now when she decides to have nothing to do with the ass, he's suddenly enraptured, obsessed to a level that could be on the fringes of stalking. Wonderful - just her luck.

Clenching her teeth as he drew closer, licking his lips - again, and damn her for noticing! - it was clear he intended to talk.

Not on her watch.

Kim picked up her pace again and nearly dove into the girl's bathroom. She was startled as she realized Jared almost simply followed her, only pulling up to a stop when an underclassmen called his name in confused amusement.

Kim sighed in relief. In her mind, an umpire waved his arms flamboyantly and shouted _safe!_

Jared frowned into the restroom - which he'd almost walked into, which would have been bad on so many levels - before turning to Paul. His pack brother raised a brow tauntingly.

"What? Chasing a nice piece of tail?"

Jared snarled, not aware he'd slammed Paul into the wall until the guy's wide eyes met his. His face was pale, and several people around them had slowed to stare.

_Shit._

Jared quickly released his brother and stepped several paces back, grabbing his head in his hands and shaking it sharply.

"Fuck, what's wrong you with?" Paul muttered, a little sourly, but mainly in concern. At least, Jared thought that was concern. It was hard to tell with Paul.

He let out a slow breath and shook his head again. "Nothing. Sorry. Just... nothing."

Paul eyed him, a look on his face that clearly said Jared was an idiot for trying to pass what happened off as nothing. "Yeah. Okay. Whatever." With that, Paul continued down the hall without another word or backwards look.

Jared just resisted pounding his fist into the wall in frustration. Only the knowledge that Kim could walk out at any second and see it made him hold back. He waited around a few minutes, hoping to catch her, but soon had to leave to make his class. He groaned. God, he _had_ to talk to her!

Then he remembered the pencil. And grinned.

If nothing else, it would be an excuse to talk to her later. After all, he'd only asked to _borrow_ the pencil. It would need to be returned, or what kind of guy would he be, stealing someone's property like that?

Feeling much calmer and lighter, Jared hitched his backpack higher over his shoulder and hurried to his next class.

Maybe he'd even see his Kim later that very day.

**Tada! Let me know how you like it. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am glad you are all loving the story already! I'm having a great time writing it, haha.**

**Just a note - my one-shot Fireworks is entered in the What About Alice contest and voting runs for the next five days. Go here for the other entries and voting poll.**

**http :/ fanfiction-challenges .blogspot. com/**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Jared didn't see Kim later that day. At all. Not even lunch, which quite simply depressed the shit out of him. He went home, did his homework, helped his mom cook dinner, then ended up lying in his bed all night, fiddling with Kim's pencil, thinking about her. That is, until he had to leave for patrol. He felt the urge to find her house and make sure the area around it was secure... except he didn't know where she lived. He'd have to fix that.

The next morning, Jared glanced around the bustling cafeteria but still didn't see her. Paul was watching him in disbelieving amusement, having probably picked up her importance to Jared in his thoughts when the switched off patrols the other night. When the warning bell rang, Jared popped up out of his seat instantly, still holding Kim's pencil in his fingers and tapping it against his thigh in eagerness. Paul snorted, shaking his head slightly, but slapped Jared on the back, offering silent support.

Kim was already in class when Jared got there.

His heart leapt at the sight of her, sitting at her desk and writing in a journal. Her hair was split into two braids that hung past her shoulders, strands of hair breaking free to frame her face. She was wearing a huge bulky sweatshirt to fight the cold; Jared was struck with the image of her wearing one of _his_ sweatshirts. It made him grin.

He fell into his seat next to hers and immediately twisted to face her, breathing deeply in hopes of catching her unique scent. The classroom was too full, the warm air from the heater stirring and amplifying everyone's scents, so he only managed to catch a faint whiff of her scent before it was covered by several others.

"Good morning Kim." He waited, watching her, but she didn't even respond. He frowned, then leaned closer, thinking maybe he hadn't heard his soft tone.

"Good morning, Kim."

She didn't look at him still, but she definitely heard him. The corners of her eyes tightened and her mouth straightened into a harsh slash. His frown grew, confusion bubbling up. Why was she acting like this?

He held her pencil out right in front of her nose and waved it slightly. "Thank you for letting me borrow your pencil the other day." He grinned and tilted his head, hoping to catch her gaze. She delicately took the pencil from him, pointedly making sure not to touch his skin, and dropped it carelessly into her bag.

Not speaking a single word.

Jared leaned back in his seat as he heard the teacher coming, but his attention was on his imprint. He just couldn't understand what he'd done wrong. He ran over everything he'd said to her, every look and every action, and couldn't see what he'd done to make her hate him so blatantly. Perhaps it was from before his transformation? Maybe he'd insulted a friend of hers? Or he'd turned her down before? Was it something like that?

Kim glanced over from the corner of her eyes as she felt his gaze boring into her. His arms were crossed and a scowl pulled his brows down, but it wasn't an angry scowl. Puzzled, more like it. She felt her anger spike again. What was so wonderful about her now that she had his undivided attention? She hadn't changed since before he left. Except that she was no longer fawning over his ass.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he was upset over not getting his ego stroked anymore. It could be it was the whole issue of wanting what he no longer had.

Reluctantly, she admitted to herself that that didn't sound like Jared, but then, what did she _really_ know about the guy? Just what her infatuated mind had interpreted. For all she knew, her perceptions of him were completely off base.

His gaze didn't leave her through the entire class, even when the teacher sharply called on him for an answer. He simply shrugged and muttered a vague "don't know".

It would have been flattering, if it wasn't so unnerving.

She was grateful when the bell rang, because that meant her daily torture of having to sit next to him was over. She threw her things in her bag, trying to keep her relieved smile off her face, and when that failed, just trying to keep it from being ridiculously large. Popping out of her seat, she turned for the door, noting that Jared wasn't in his seat. He'd already left - thank god.

She stepped out the door-

-and crashed into a too-warm chest.

She swallowed, glancing up... Yep. Jared.

She'd just crashed into Jared Hunter's chest.

Her eyes shut in disbelief. What. The hell!

Jared drew in a long breath, taking in Kim's orange and something else scent. His hands had grabbed her upper arms when she'd crashed into him (as planned) to balance her, but he realized that had been a mistake.

Because now he couldn't let go. He could feel her warmth through that bulky sweatshirt and it was enticing. He wanted skin-to-skin contact. he _craved _it.

She hadn't said anything yet - in fact her eyes were closed - so he swallowed and spoke up first. "Are you alright?"

Eyes snapping open, Kim glared at Jared. "Why were you just standing in front of the door like a moron!"

Awkwardly, his hands dropped from her shoulders and he shoved them in his pants pockets. He shrugged, not quite looking at her. "I, uh... forgot something... inside."

She snorted and moved to try to get past him, but Jared was still in her way. Huffing, Kim leveled a glare at him. "Move please," she snarled quietly, angrily.

Jared couldn't understand where this anger had come from, what he'd done. He was confused, but also beginning to feel the first stirrings of irritation. With her or himself, he wasn't sure, though. "Why are you angry with me?"

Kim stared at him in disbelief, eyes widened and lips parted just slightly. Jared got the sense right away that he'd said the wrong thing. Her fists clenched and her posture stiffened.

"Get out of my way Jared." While soft, her tone was no less lethally furious. Wisely, Jared stepped out of her way and watched her stalk down the hall.

He was no closer to understanding what he'd said or done to cause her anger. And that frustrated him. Clenching his jaw angrily, Jared stormed to his next class, throwing himself into his seat in a display of frustration and anger.

His hands were shaking, he realized. That strange sense of tightness and discomfort in his own skin was starting. Closing his eyes, clearing his mind, Jared took several deep breaths, inhaling through his nose and letting them out slowly past his lips.

Calm. Calm. Calm.

No thoughts of Kim, because right now, they were everything that was the opposite of calm.

Calm. Calm. Calm.

But it was so hard _not_ to think about her. Her skin and how warm it had been. Her eyes, so beautiful even when spitting fire at him. Her mouth. God, how he wanted to kiss that mouth... Except she hated him.

Calm! Calm! _Calm!_

Jared let out a short huff of exasperation. This was getting him nowhere. The teacher started the lecture, so Jared focused all of his attention on him, taking meticulous notes that were nearly verbatim. All the while, in his mind, he was chanting that same word over and over again.

Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm.

Paul met him at the cafeteria doors at lunch, took one look at him, and shook his head.

"Fuck, Jared, this imprint shit..." He shook his head. "Unlucky bastard."

Jared ground his teeth together, his response to Paul's remark divided. A part of him was in absolute agreement. Sam was happy now, but he'd had a hard time too. Worse than this even. Imprinting was _not_ cool.

Then again, he'd imprinted on _Kim_ and Paul was implying that being imprinted to her was _not_ a good thing. And Jared wanted to punch him until he was bleeding and swollen for that.

Rubbing his palms over his face briskly, Jared walked past his pack brother and inside the bustling, loud room. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it, got it?"

Shrugging, Paul shoved his hands in his pants pockets and followed him inside.

They grabbed as much food as they could pile on their trays without drawing too many unwanted questions and sat at a table near the exits. Sam had been clear about that, that they sit near exits when they could. Just in case their control frayed too far, they could make a quick escape. That was their Alpha, always thinking ahead, Jared thought sardonically.

Jared immediately began scarfing down his food, taking all his anger out on it and hoping a full stomach would help dim the anger still making his chest a little too tight for comfort. Paul ate a little more slowly, though not by much. Unlike Jared, however, his eyes roamed the cafeteria, lingering on faces here and there, while Jared focused all his attention on his tray.

Trying not to think beyond that moment, still chanting his new motto. Calm. Calm. Calm.

"She's not all that pretty, you know," Paul said, eyes pausing on a form at the complete opposite side of the cafeteria.

Jared frowned, glancing up to follow Paul's gaze...

Before he'd thought twice about what he was doing, he'd leapt up and around the table, grabbing Paul by the back of his jacket. He could hear the whispers already spreading faster than he could phase, knew he was causing undue attention to them both, but the rational part of his mind had hung up a "Be back in five minutes" sign and let the irrational side take charge.

Shoving his brother outside, Jared sharply turned to slam his fist into the side of the cafeteria, hissing as his knuckles cracked open and bled, bits of dust and tiny pebbles in the sores.

Paul watched him in anger the whole time. When Jared turned to face him, Paul's fist shot out, connecting with his jaw. Growling, Jared jumped him, and they were tumbling on the ground, both punching and swearing and letting out their pent up anger. A distant part of Jared's mind wondered if Paul was simply responding to _his_ anger, or if something during the day had upset him as well.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Rough hands grabbed Jared and yanked him back. He barely managed to remind himself not to whirl around and attack the teacher. The principal glared at both of them, and Jared finally noticed the crowd that had gathered. Against his will, pointlessly, he scanned the crowd for her and spotted her, almost at the very front. She was gaping; her eyes locked on him as she caught him staring.

And she _didn't look away_.

She was confused, and even _worried_. Jared could _see _it and it soothed that inner tension. If she was worried, that meant she cared right? It meant she didn't hate him so much that he didn't have a chance to fix whatever he'd screwed up. Her gaze was even questioning, as if she wanted him to tell her what was wrong, why he had done this.

"Office. Now," the principal growled between clenched teeth, and Jared somehow managed to tear his eyes from Kim's to follow after Paul and the older man.

Neither of them spoke, not even when the principal threatened them with suspension.

Hell, Jared thought he might _welcome_ suspension.

That is... until Sam walked into the office. Jared shot a look Paul's way, and his pack brother looked as downright ill as he felt.

They were _so_ busted.

Sam went into the principal's office, followed by Old Quil, and the door closed behind them. A few minutes later, all three walked out. Sam leveled a flat expressionless look at Jared and Paul, then cut his eyes to the door.

Without a word, they headed outside, Sam right on their heels. They followed him to the woods, none of them speaking. Jared shoved his hands deep into his pockets when the stopped, kicking the toe of his sneakers into the dirt.

"What happened?"

Sam's voice was calm, unruffled. Jared couldn't tell if he was angry or curious or what. It made him more uneasy.

Paul met his Alpha's gaze squarely, unflinching. "I pissed Jared off. Knew he was having a rough day, but did it anyway." Shrugging, Paul leaned his shoulders back against the trunk of a huge tree, arms crossed nonchalantly. "He shoved me outside, and I punched him in the face." His lips twitched. "I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

Sam growled quietly at Paul's sneering tone, and Jared quickly spoke up to bring Sam's attention to him instead.

"That's not exactly how it happened. Paul said something and I lost it. I grabbed him and brought him outside. It's mainly my fault, don't let him-"

Sam held up his hand, shaking his head. Jared swallowed uneasily and waited, shifting his feet.

"I honestly don't care who started it, okay?" He looked between both of them with that same calm expression, but it was tinted with wry amusement. "I just care that you two _try_ to make sure it doesn't happen again. It was hard enough talking the principal out of suspending both your asses."

Paul smirked. "Eh, what would it have mattered?"

Jared couldn't help it; he grinned in agreement. A full day of patrol sounded far better than school.

Sam smiled faintly at them, but it didn't touch his eyes. Emily's absence was always holding him back from being truly happy. "It wouldn't look good for you two to end up suspended after two days of school, having just returned from rather noticeable absences."

Paul grimaced. "Fucking school."

Sam shrugged. "Appreciate it while you can."

Both Jared and Paul quieted; they might complain about having to go to school, but they both knew Sam envied them that. He'd have given almost anything to be able to continue his education.

Sam's eyes shifted to Jared and narrowed slightly. "What's up with you?"

"A girl," Paul chuckled. "She's ignoring him. _And _she's his imprint."

Sam stared at Jared steadily, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Paul spoke up agian.

"I said she's not even that pretty. That's what set him off."

Jared growled, glaring at Paul. "Shut it. I don't need you taking blame for my loss of control."

Paul glared as well, rolling his eyes in angered exasperation. "I'm not taking the blame, I'm-"

"Calm down," Sam said quietly. "It doesn't matter at this point. Paul, don't push Jared about his imprint. Jared... be extra careful. Call me if you need to get out. Keep me posted on how things are... going."

Both of them nodded, then Sam did as well. "You two are dismissed for the day... Get your asses patrolling," he added with a slight smile and affection.

Relief flooded Jared. Relief that he didn't have to go back for the day, relief that Sam wasn't pissed, relief that he'd get to phase and run, ridding himself of that tightness that had been plaguing him all damn day.

Within moments, both him and Paul had rid themselves of their clothes and phased. Seconds after that, they had both shot off into the surrounding forest.

Sweet relief.

Mentally sighing happily, Jared sped up and laughed as he splashed spectacularly through a river. For now, he wouldn't worry about his imprint. For now, he'd simply enjoy the moment.

Tomorrow however... Jared grinned. Tomorrow would be the start of changing her mind, however he had to. Tomorrow was going to literally and metaphorically be a new day.


	4. Chapter 3

**I find it amusing to read reviews. Some of you are totally for Jared winning her over... some of you are cheering Kim on for giving him a hard time and refuse to let her let him off easy. I'm sure ALL of you want an HEA, I just find it funny to read your reviews of somewhat separate sides. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

It was all anyone would talk about all day.

Kim couldn't help but listen in, curiosity getting the best of her. She wanted to know why Jared had blown his cool like that. It wasn't like him. And that wasn't her infatuation-skewed opinion, either. It was the truth, something several people noted as they all whispered.

People were blaming Paul, the underclassman Jared had been hanging out with, the one that he'd been fighting with at lunch. Paul wasn't well liked, even by most of the teachers. He was crass and rude and could apparently test the patience of a saint. It was generally accepted that Paul must have started the fight.

The debate was on how, exactly, that happened.

Everyone had seen Jared shove Paul outside, everyone had seen how angry he had been. But who had thrown the first punch? Kim wasn't the only one having problems connecting the Jared before his long absence with a Jared who could start a fist fight.

Of course, it was hard to imagine Jared in a fist fight at all, hence the confusion everyone was suffering.

The big question - at least in Kim's mind - was _why?_

The next morning, no one had any clearer idea about the fight than they'd had the other day. There was a ridiculous rumor that one of the Elders and a young man named Sam had talked the principal out of suspending them, but that was it. Which didn't make sense, really. What would the Elders care if Paul and Jared got suspended?

As Kim walked onto campus, she glanced up... and froze, head tilted and eyes wide. She wasn't the only one surprised - confused murmurs were surrounding her as well.

Jared and Paul were walking to the cafeteria, laughing and grinning. Paul said something to make Jared roll his eyes and shove his shoulder. Stumbling a step to the side, Paul smirked and said something agian that made Jared simply laugh loudly.

Kim felt her insides give an involuntary lurch. She'd always been a sucker for Jared's laugh.

Shaking her head, Kim started walking again. It was fine, she assured herself, to admit that Jared's laugh was nice. It was perfectly _normal_ to admit that Jared was handsome and his smile made her want to smile back. It was _not_ fine, however, if she started liking him again. That was off limits. Because Jared was an asshole.

He was.

Nodding to herself firmly, Kim slipped into the cafeteria and scanned the tables until she saw her friends. She had to admit they were an eclectic group. Piper was her peppy personality. Joshua, always brooding about one thing or another. Holly, who was obsessed with their people's history and legends and borderline fanatical about them. And herself of course. Kim, the quiet wallflower.

Smiling and shaking her head slightly, Kim walked across the large, echoing room to their table and sat down.

Piper immediately turned her way and leaned across the table, hazel eyes wide and lips pulled into an excited grin. "Kim, did you _see?_"

"See what?"

Joshua rolled his eyes, muttering about girls and gossip, fiddling with his iPod. He had less tolerance for Piper's enthusiasm than the rest of them.

"Jared and Paul!" Piper whispered pointedly. "They're acting like yesterday never happened!" She laughed slightly, leaning to the side and peering around Kim to get a good look at the two boys. "Everyone's talking about it. I've never seen two guys get as angry as they did, and act all buddy-buddy the next day."

Kim shrugged, not really wanting to talk about Jared. Holly glanced up and eyed them speculatively. "It _is_ strange."

Joshua groaned. "Great. Now there's gonna be some stupid legend to explain this, is there?" He scoffed. "It's a wonder why I hang out with you girls."

Piper shot him a huge grin. "I thought it was obvious. We make you look cooler than you are."

Kim smothered her laugh as Joshua shot Piper a peeved look. He acted like he disliked them, but they all knew better.

Their morning chatter lasted until the bell rang and they separated to go to their separate classes. As she got closer and closer to her classroom, she got more and more... Not nervous, but something like that. She couldn't figure out why, and that only made her more upset.

Jared was already in his seat by the time she walked through the door.

Taking a quiet, deep breath, Kim sat down next to him and went about organizing her things, checking her phone was silent and her pencil had lead.

She glanced over at him briefly - another habit that she had been trying to break - and noted the expression on his face was different from usual. It was a lot like the faraway look he'd gotten before, but more... grim. His brows were pulled down over those mercucial eyes and his lips were pressed together. His pencil tapped an absent and erratic rhythm on his desk.

She tried to pay attention to the lecture. She really did. And she hated herself for it, but her eyes kept slipping over to Jared, wondering what had him so... unlike himself lately. Not just at the moment, but the other day, too. Forget cats, curiosity obviously killed common sense.

When she glanced over as the bell rang and she gathered up her stuff, she froze to find him standing and staring straight down at her, that almost brooding look on his face still.

Her mind went absolutely blank.

Except for the word damn running on loop.

"Is there a reason you hate me one day and keep staring at me the next?"

Kim felt her mouth drop open, whether in shock at what he asked or a lame and failed attempt to answer his question she didn't know. She just sat there, gaping, until he sighed slightly and and shook his head.

"Never mind," he muttered, turning to leave.

"Yes," she said suddenly.

He glanced back at her, frowning.

"Yes, there is a reason... The reason, Jared Hunter, is that you are a confusing asshole."

With that, Kim stood up, grasping hold of the anger that had begun simmering at the realization that he had no clue what he'd done, and regally stormed from the classroom.

Jared looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Never - in a million thousand years - will I understand women."

...

Kim didn't really talk much to Jared over the next week, but the vicious looks had stopped. He took this as a good thing. They occasionally even exchanged basic pleasantries... and each word was the highlight of Jared's day.

It was Friday, and the past two days, Kim had actually spoken to him when he spoke to her. A part of him reasoned he shouldn't, but he _needed_ to be closer to her. To have more of a connection. So he caught her as she walked out of her class before lunch and gently tugged her to a stop.

"Hey, Kim."

She stared at him, a little confused but hardly any other expression on her face. He took a steadying breath.

"If you're free Saturday, I'd love to spend it with you."

Several emotions flashed across her face, and as he watched with a sinking sense of despair, her eyes began to get that glassy look in them...

"_Jesus Christ_ Jared!" she said loudly, her hands clenching into fists. "Leave me alone! Just... _just get lost!_"

He stood there, staring in shock, as she whirled around and quickly walked away, her hand reaching up once to her face.

Jared stood there, trembling just faintly. He almost didn't hear his cell ring, catching it just before it would have gone to voicemail and noting as he answered that it was Sam.

"Hello Boss. How're you? I'm fine, thanks. Kim just told me to get lost quite angrily when I asked her out for Saturday night. I think she even started crying." He was talking too quickly, his words almost tripping over each other, and saying it out loud just seemed to make him feel all the worse.

"Jared," Sam said as if the world _weren't_ on the brink of ending. "Are you honestly alright right now?"

Alright? Alright? He'd made _Kim_ cry, just by asking to go out Saturday, and Sam was asking if _he_ was alright? Who cared about him, Kim was what mattered.

But he knew Sam meant it in the sense of if he could keep control or if he was going to turn furry in front of the entire school.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I feel like my skin is crawling, but I think that's because I want to go after her. Why can't she believe I mean it?" Jared finally realized he was pacing, and now that he'd started talking about the situation, he found he couldn't stop. It just poured out of him, making him increasingly distressed. "She hardly even looks at me, ignores me half the time when I try to talk to her. I'll say hi and she just stares at me before turning away! Sam, I can't _stand it!" _Somehow, he managed to keep from making a hole in the wall with his fist.

Sam spoke in that commanding, soothing tone, the one that Paul and Jared had jokingly dubbed the "Damage Control" tone. Great. Jared was now getting the Damage Control?_ Wonderful..._ "Jared, I want you to ditch your next class and go for a run. Just take off and I'll handle everything with your teachers and school."

Jared ran a hand over his short hair, staring at the wall in front of him in frustration. "I can't just-"

"Do it."

Even over the phone, Jared could hear the force of the command, and he ground his teeth together. "I'm going to get so much shit for this. Keep disappearing from school, you keep stepping in to get Paul and I out of trouble. People are gonna talk."

"Come by my house after you get out of school. We'll talk then." He hung up. Slowly, Jared lowered his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He sighed heavily, shifting his backpack higher up on his shoulder, and walked off of campus, into the woods. He went deep enough that no one would accidentally come across his clothes and bag, and stripped before he phased.

Then he ran, as if - if he went fast enough - he could escape all these problems. Frustration lent an angry edge of speed to his run, and he pelted through the rez with little care for where he was, or where he was going. Panting, Jared dashed back to his clothes and yanked them on, knowing he was already late for his last class and finding he honestly didn't give a fuck anymore.

He just wanted to run until his legs gave out under him.

He walked into the classroom, ignoring the whispers of the other students, meeting the teacher's gaze only to see her nod as if in understanding.

Sam taking care of things, obviously.

Jared fell into his chair, but didn't pay any attention to the lecture, didn't even _pretend_ to. Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day, he was out of his seat and out the door.

He heard Paul call his name once, but he didn't think he had enough control to hear him say something absolutely stupid and infuriating. He could hear the whispers of people talking about him - again. Jared tried to tune it all out, just marching straight off of campus and into the woods. He stripped again, shoving his clothes into his bag, and phased. Grabbing the strap carefully in his teeth, he ran towards Sam's house.

The talk with Sam was helpful - not so much in what was said, but in the knowledge that he wasn't really alone in the whole confusion thing. He'd be right about jumping though. That leap off a cliff was absolutely exhilarating. It was hard to be angry and upset after the thrill and adrenaline.

Then they'd reached Sam's house... and Emily was there. Just standing there, in his living room. Jared wanted to run to her and grab her in a huge hug, but he knew there were things she and Sam had to talk about... so he left on patrol.

Paul was already running, and once Jared joined him wasted no time in complaining. Jared rolled his eyes and interrupted.

_Emily's back, you dope!_

Jared let out a loud guffaw when he sensed Paul actually trip and stumble with surprise. Paul sent him a mentally flipped finger, then questioned if he was sure.

Jared rolled his eyes. _No, I'm just making it up. Of course I'm sure!_

_Just checking_, Paul smirked. _You've been rather out of it the last couple of days. Especially today._ While the words were teasing, mocking, Jared could feel the genuine concern through the pack link, mixed with a bit of hurt.

Yeah... obviously his bad mood had made him an asshole. Of course, that _had_ happened a couple times since phasing, especially in the beginning.

_I made her cry_, Jared admitted, the memory of that disastrous encounter replaying in his mind. Paul was quiet, even mentally, for several long minutes.

_Give her time... maybe she'll tell you where you fucked up._

Jared snorted, not sure he believed that, but forced himself to shake off the melancholy of this imprint shit and instead focus on the _good_ news.

_I can't wait to get off patrol_, he told Paul with relish. _I bet Emily will cook something._

_If she's staying..._

Paul admitted what Jared - and he was sure Sam as well - were afraid to acknowledge. That Emily might just be visiting, might even be saying she didn't want to come back. Even if she wasn't wolf, they all felt she was part of their pack, their small family group. The idea of losing her... Jared shook his head, deciding not to think about _that_ either.

They continued their run until it was nearly seven, then without even speaking on it, they both turned back for Sam's house. Either Emily would be there, and probably have cooked up some food, or Sam was there alone and would need them, though he'd never admit it.

After all the times Sam had been there for Jared, Jared had no problems being beside his Alpha whenever the man needed him. And it wasn't simply loyalty of a lower ranking member of the pack to his Alpha. It was the loyalty of friends so close, they were brothers.

They phased in Sam's "backyard" - cleared land that stretched to the woods. Jared slipped inside to grab his shorts, while Paul lingered at the treeline where he'd left his. Right before he entered the house, Jared paused and listened carefully, but all he heard was the sound of the TV playing quietly.

"Shit," he whispered as he stepped inside, Paul coming in right as he finished dressing. They both exchanged looks - slightly apprehensive, slightly hopeful - and walked down the hall to the living room.

On the couch was Sam. One arm was thrown over his eyes, and he was breathing deeply, finally catching up on all the sleep he had probably missed while pining for Emily.

And thank god, but he wasn't alone. Curled up against his chest, with his free arm wrapped tightly around her to hold her there, was Emily, also sleeping, a small happy smile on her face.

Jared grinned at Paul, who in a rare occurrence was grinning exuberantly himself, and quietly exchanged a high five.

He walked into the kitchen, then swore he was going to buy Emily anything she wanted in repayment, because bless her soul there were two plates of food sitting in the oven. He pulled both out, letting Paul take one from his hands, and they both sat at the table, chowing down on Emily's cooking.

"God I missed this," Jared muttered before shoveling another bite into his mouth.

Paul grunted, not even taking time between bites to form words.

Jared had to remind himself that licking the plate probably wasn't an acceptable idea, but the temptation was there. He looked at his plate mournfully before rising to take it to the sink.

"She put some leftovers in the fridge," Sam said, leaning a shoulder against the door frame. "Help yourselves."

Changing direction immediately, Jared opened the fridge and pulled out the containers, piling more food onto his plate. Paul got up just as he was finishing and did the same. After a few moments, Sam grabbed a plate and dumped the rest of the leftovers on it, sitting down at the table with the other two.

"So... she's staying?" Jared asked finally, once they'd been eating in silence for a while.

Sam looked up, unable to stop his grin from stretching his face wide, and nodded. "Yeah. She's staying."

Paul frowned slightly. "What about school?"

Sam shrugged, looking down at his plate. "She said she could take classes online."

"Will she be living here?"

Sam hesitated, looking unsure. "We didn't... talk about that."

Jared moaned. "Sam! Why didn't you? I need to know where to go for breakfast and dinner!"

Paul snickered his agreement while Sam gave them baleful glares. "It just didn't come up, Jared."

Jared immediately held up his hands, shooting Sam an exasperated look. "Chill, Boss. I was just kidding with you."

Sam gave Jared another look, but went back to eating. It didn't last long, though, because a few minutes later, his head snapped up just before Emily entered the room. She paused at seeing all of them sitting there eating, then smiled faintly.

"There's left-"

"No there's not," Jared and Paul both said at the same time.

Sam shot her an amused look. "These _are_ the leftovers."

Emily blinked once, said a quiet "Oh", and then sat down next to Sam. For a few minutes, none of them said anything. Jared and Paul both kept shooting covert glances at her, silently basking in the happiness of having her home and their alpha happy again. After a few moments, Emily looked up and smiled.

"I missed all of you so much."

"We missed you too, Emily. God, it was so dull here without you," Jared started. "Paul here is boring as hell and Sam was moping. I was-"

"Freaking out," Paul provided quickly, snickering.

Jared shot him a playful glare. "At least I was more interesting than you."

Paul snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. You were a real live soap opera."

"Was not!"

Paul let out a single hard laugh. "Liar."

Emily interrupted, confused. "Uh... what am I missing here?"

Sam glanced over at her, smiling faintly. Jared personally wondered if he realized that he did that every time he saw her.

"Jared imprinted," he explained.

"And she basically hates him," Paul added, snickering again.

Jared glared, kicking Paul under the table.

Paul glared at Jared, but before their escalating bickering to go any further, Sam pinned both of them with sharp looks. "Drop it. Both of you."

Paul looked back down at his nearly-finished plate. "I really hate this alpha thing, ya know?"

Jared snorted, looking at his plate as well. "Tell me about it."

Emily cleared her throat, though her eyes glittered in amusement. "You imprinted? On who?"

"Kim."

Paul began chuckling under his breath again, and Jared abruptly wondered what _he_ sounded like, looked like, when talking about his Kim. Probably just as bad as Sam.

"What's she-"

"Please," Paul begged, only half-exaggerating. "Don't ask. He'll go on and on and on forever."

Jared glared."When you imprint, I'm not going to be merciful."

Paul smirked. "You mean 'if'. This thing isn't supposed to be common."

Jared raised a brow. "Two out of three so far. Looks pretty common to me."

"And there are still wolves to come, most likely," Sam interrupted. "The Elders gave me a list of potentials."

"Yeah?" Jared looked at him in interest, as did Paul. "Who?"

Sam nodded his head towards Paul. "Paul should know them. They're in his class. Mainly, Jacob Black."

"_Ugh_," Paul groaned. "_That_ kid?"

Sam shot him a look. "Yeah. And he'd be alpha instead of me."

Paul's eyes shot wide with disbelief even as Jared cried out in protest. "No way Sam! You're the alpha! I'm not following some kid who-"

He quieted under the look that Sam gave him. "Nothing's going to change until he does, so we can worry about that later."

There was command in his tone, an unspoken order to drop the subject, so they did.

Emily cleared her throat again, this time attempting to diffuse the tension that had built up. "Well. What do you boys want for breakfast tomorrow? I'll whip something up for all of you before you do your patrolling thing, if you'd like."

Jared stared at Emily and decided she had to be a goddess or something. "If I'd like? What kind of a question is that! Emily, you cook me food and I will be your personal slave for forever."

Paul suddenly started snickering again. "That job's already taken, Jared."

They both glanced at Sam, who rolled his eyes when he caught their drift, and they both started laughing.

Emily smiled and leaned back in her chair. Sam frowned slightly, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her into his lap, stroking her hair casually.

Jared grinned as his laughter died down.

So he'd been turned down by his Kim this time. There were other chances. Emily had forgiven Sam for hurting her, and she'd chosen him over a future off the rez. If those two could make this imprint thing work, Jared had full confidence he and Kim could too.

**Sorry about the bit of a wait for this one, I've had a few personal things I had to take care of, and there was a minor crisis over the weekend that only just got fully resolved today, lol. Nothing serious or anything, but it was stressful for a while. **

**I promise to try and make sure the wait isn't like that again, especially since I'm sure I told some of you it would be far shorter than it ended up being.**

**Thanks for reading! ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from all of you!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"I _really_ hope I never imprint."

Jared growled, glaring over at Paul. "Shut up."

Paul smirked and kept going. "I mean, I get you have this insane desire to be closer to her and all that. Kind of hard to miss when it's all you think about, which is so fucking annoying by the way. But seriously? You broke into the school records to get her damn address? Why didn't you just _ask someone?_"

Jared growled again, not wanting to deal with Paul and his annoying ass right now. "Because. I don't want people in my business or asking questions or mentioning it to her. She hates me enough already, dammit!"

"Yeah," Paul responded in amusement, hands tucked into pockets, "I guess the news that you're stalking her might make her even more upset."

Jared glared and gave Paul a very pointed finger.

Paul just rolled his eyes and kept walking next to him. They were silent after that, Jared anxious with thoughts of possibly catching sight of Kim and Paul... well, he had no clue what Paul was thinking, except possibly still musing over how crazy Jared was.

Kim lived near the Store, the small one that held a little bit of everything. Jared planned to walk by her house, go into the store and buy junk food or something - that part didn't really matter - and then walk out again. It he was _really_ lucky, he might get to see her twice. If he wasn't, he might not see her at all.

But at least he knew where she lived now. It was pretty much in the center of La Push, far enough in that he wasn't too worried about any leeches ever getting close to her.

As they got closer and closer to where her house was supposed to be, Jared tilted his head slightly, not looking directly towards the houses to his right, but getting a good view of them from the corner of his eye.

Her house was a light green color, clean and simple. There were toys littering the front yard, and a rather small plastic slide. Flowers stretched along the front of the house, to the sides. The large trees of the woods were pretty close, branches creating a canopy overhead that would shade the house from rare sunshine and shelter it somewhat from the constant rain.

Jared's steps slowed, but thankfully he managed to keep from stopping right in the middle of the road.

Paul glanced at him, scoffed, and grabbed his arm to tug him along. "Fucking imprinting," he muttered.

They walked into the store, giving brief, polite hellos to Old Man Hank, who'd worked in the store since his parents ran the place. He smiled at them, making the wrinkles of his lined face deeper, and went back to talking to Patty, who was propping her youngest kid on her hip and holding a shopping bag in the other hand.

Paul grabbed two two-liter sodas, pushing them into Jared's arms, then grabbed a couple bags of chips and a handful of candy bars before heading to the register. He threw everything on the counter, took the sodas back, and gave Jared a look. "You're paying for this shit."

Old Man Hank chuckled, ringing the items up with a slow ease. "How you boys doing today?"

"Eh," Paul said, shrugging.

"Fine," Jared responded, and it was true. It could be better - he could catch a sight of Kim, talk to Kim, finally make Kim not hate him - but at least he now knew where she lived, and that made things better than the day before.

Paul rolled his eyes, torn between amusement and exasperation.

An idea suddenly struck Jared, and before he could think it through, he spoke. "Hey, do you have any job openings here?"

Paul gaped at him, outright _gaped_, while Old Man Hank stared at Jared thoughtfully, setting all the items into bags. "Well, I suppose I could use some help on the weekends. Most kids don't like working that early and on days when they don't have school."

"I will."

Paul shook his head, looking up and closing his eyes as if asking God if Jared were really _that_ insane and desperate.

Hell, both were probably true. There was only a small chance he'd actually _see_ Kim, and an even slimmer one he'd get to speak to her, by working here, but school just wasn't enough anymore. Jared was antsy all the time, volatile much like he'd been in the first few weeks after that first phasing. It gave him a whole new appreciation for what Sam went through. Sure imprinting had great results in the end, if things worked out. Jared had seen first hand how genuinely happy Sam and Emily both were. But at the moment, personally? He hated the damn instinct.

And he didn't even want to _consider_ the results of imprinting if things didn't work out. What did you do when your imprint didn't even want to be _friends?_ When what they wanted was to have you leave them entirely alone, to get lost. It was the one thing he wasn't sure any imprinted werewolf could fully give. Which meant that it was impossible to feel calm. The imprint was upset, so the one who did the imprinting was off balance, wanting to do what they could to make them happy yet not quite able to give it to them.

If Kim only wanted to be friends, he could do that. But Jared _needed_ something from her besides hate.

And it was looking more and more like he wasn't going to get it.

Old Man Hank told him to show up the next morning at seven o'clock sharp, and Jared agreed before handing over the money for the junk food Paul had assembled for them. Sam had Alpha Ordered the two from going to his house for dinner, so Paul was coming over to Jared's place. His mom was ordering pizza, then he and Paul were gonna hang until patrol. Paul was thrilled - not that the hardass would admit it - because Mrs. Hunter knew about the whole wolf thing since Jared had phased in front of her that first time. He wouldn't have to pretend, wouldn't have to hide...

This was one of those times Jared realized just how damn lucky he was.

He glanced at Kim's house again, the breeze blowing his way and carrying the faint scent of chicken and pasta. He would bet that was what she was having for dinner.

Paul took one look at him and simply burst into side-splitting laughter, not stopping even when they reached the house and walked inside. Mrs. Hunter asked what was so funny, which simply made the asshole laugh even harder. Jared shoved him onto the couch, was reprimanded by his mom to "be nice", and made a mental note to knock Paul into a tree during patrol.

...

Kim stared blankly out the window as she stirred the pasta on the stove, unable to help herself. She was thinking about Jared.

What if she'd said yes and they had gone out today? Would she have enjoyed herself? What would he have taken them to do? Would she be just getting ready to leave? Or would she be just getting home? Still gone? What was he doing now, instead?

Impatient with herself, Kim shook her head and turned off the heat under the pasta.

"Kimmy?"

She glanced up and over to the doorway, where her younger half-brother was standing holding his page of homework and a pencil. He was frowning, light brown hair messy and brown eyes narrowed with frustration.

"Kimmy, I need help."

"Sure thing," she told him, giving the pasta one last stir and following him to the living room. He sat on the couch, pulling the heavy dictionary into his lap and putting his page of homework on top of it. He pointed to the math question, still frowning angrily.

Kim read it out loud, helped him ease his way through it. He grumbled a lot, but seemed relieved to scribble down the answer finally. "Thank you Kimmy."

She grinned, ruffling his hair, which made him swat at her hand. "No problem Keith," she said, standing from the couch. "Finish up, then wash up. Dinner in five."

She returned to the kitchen to find her step-mom bent over, peering in the stove at the chicken. She straightened and turned, jumping slightly when she saw Kim.

"You scared me," she laughed slightly, hand over her heart. "You and Keith are always both sneaking up on me," she accused with a teasing grin, waggling her finger. Dark blonde and pale, Lissa stood out on the rez, but it never seemed to bother her. Kim's father had met her where he worked in Port Angeles, a year after Kim's mom had passed, and a few years later they were married and Keith was on the way.

Kim was proud to say she hadn't ever been upset over her dad falling in love with someone else, and she'd never had any problems with Lissa.

"You scare too easily, is all," Kim teased back, moving to grab plates from the cupboards. She began setting the table, her thoughts once again turning towards Jared. With a frustrated sigh, Kim shoved him from her mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lissa asked in amusement, a brow raised pointedly.

Kim shook her head. "It's nothing. Stupid."

Lissa shrugged, smiling slightly. "Yes, well, most of the time boys are like that."

"I didn't say it was a boy."

Lissa just laughed. "You didn't have to, honey. The look on your face said it all."

Kim grimaced and Lissa laughed again.

"My advice? Stop worrying about it. I like to think that things all work out in the end, however they're supposed to. But if you _do_ ever want to talk, you know where to find me." She winked, then turned back for the stove. "Go find your dad and tell him dinner's done."

Kim walked towards her parents' bedroom and knocked, but got no answer. Figuring he was on the garage, she turned and headed back the way she'd come, turning left and out the back door. He wasn't in the garage, it turned out, but just sitting at the back of the house, a beer in hand and staring out at nothing. Kim fell into the chair beside him and waited until he looked at her.

"Lissa said that dinner is ready."

Kim's dad nodded, draining the rest of his beer. "Good. I'm starving." He stared at her for a long moment, then sighed and smiled. "You look so much like your mom when you sit like that."

Kim glanced down at how she was holding both her knees to her chest, then back at her dad, blushing.

"You act like her too. So fragile sometimes, but definitely no push-over." He grinned. "Which is a comforting thought for a father."

Kim scrunched up her face. "That's gross Dad."

He laughed, standing from his chair and holding out his hand to help her up. "Let's go eat."

...

Jared yawned, shaking his head sharply, and glanced around the clearing once more. Another early morning patrol of absolutely nothing. He hoped he had enough time to take a fast shower before running down to the General Store and starting work for Old Man Hank. He phased and pulled on his shorts, slipping inside as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake his parents, since they usually slept in late on Sundays. A glance at the clock showed he probably would be cutting it close, but _could_ take a shower.

Better to be almost late, then on early and dirty.

Jared dashed into the General Store just in time, grinning somewhat cheekily at Old Man Hank, who laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, Jared, start by sweeping up the floor and porch outside. Then I want you to catalog the shipments that are in the back. I'll show you how."

Jared nodded and walked to the "Employee's Only" door, where a broom and dustbin rested against the wall. It didn't take too long to sweep up the floor. The store was already relatively clean, and it wasn't all that big. When he finished, Old Man Hank spared a glance around, then one at the door, making sure no one would need his help soon, and led Jared back to the door. Inside, he showed him how he wanted things cataloged and then went back out front.

Jared worked until noon, stacking things on shelves, switching turns at the register with Old Man Hank, and helping the occasional needy customer. It was easy, almost relaxing, which was surprising. Jared was grateful, though; he could use relaxing these days.

"Alright, Jared, why don't you work these hours Saturday and Sundays? I'll pay you seven bucks an hour."

Jared grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, sir. That sounds fine." Sam usually had Jared run early morning dawn patrols, so it would work out perfectly.

Jared jogged home, glancing at Kim's house on his way to take note of a little boy playing in the front yard with an older woman. When he got home, he went straight to the kitchen and made himself several sandwiches, stuffing his face. He'd have to remember to grab something to eat in the mornings between patrol and work.

After his hunger was taken care of, Jared slipped outside and jogged to Sam's house. Emily was there, as was Paul, while Sam was on patrol. He fell onto the couch by Emily, yanking her in for a side hug and then focusing on the TV screen. When Sam got back about half an hour later, Jared told him about the new job - and was given an annoyed and amused look.

"Yeah, alright Pup. Just don't stretch yourself too thin. I'll know."

Mockingly, Jared shot Sam a salute and ducked out the door to do his evening patrol with Paul. He was anxious for Monday. Would Kim not even speak to him again? Would their cool cordial exchanges stop? He hoped not.

_Fuck, why don't you just ask her what her deal is?_ Paul snapped in annoyance as they ran alongside each other.

_I have!_ Jared snarled, snapping his jaws close to Paul's fur.

It didn't deter Paul in the slightest. _Well? Did she tell you? _At Jared's silence, he scoffed. _Fuck, I'd tell you to forget her but you can't. I don't know - maybe you should ask her friends or something. Wouldn't they know?_

Jared thought about that. It was better than doing nothing, wasn't it? Grinning, Jared shot Paul a glance. _Thanks_. Then he slammed into Paul, knocking the other wolf into a huge pine tree, and dashed off his way to patrol while laughing.

_Jackass_.

Jared just laughed harder.

**Eh, something of a filler, but there are a few important points of course. And it's a good chapter to see how our characters work. ;) Loves and Hugs! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hmm... okay, so I don't know how the timelines line up exactly in the book, but since I'm not incredibly concerned about being completely accurate (obviously), I'm going with it how I want to. ;) So no bitchin' to me, capiche? (Btw, there are like... five spellings for that word when I tried to google the right one. _rolls eyes_ So annoying... lol!)**

**Alright, enjoy!**

Two weeks. Two weeks and Jared was going absolutely, certifiably bonkers. He'd tried talking to Kim's friends the Wednesday that first week... and that didn't go over well. The guy had simply given him a look questioning his sanity, Holly had stared at him the whole time like he was a dissected frog, and Piper had interrogated him about why he was so interesting in Kim in the first place. Then that had continued on to reveal Kim hadn't said anything about him, basically _ever_, so of course they didn't even know she hated him.

Jared had returned to Paul and their table only to find the guy doubled over laughing, supposedly at the expression on his face. Paul said it looked "traumatized".

Jared knocked his chair over so he fell to the floor.

So week one went by with Kim saying "Hello" to him twice, both only after he'd greeted her, and one voluntary sentence to him. She'd asked him what the teacher had said the homework was. Jared gladly told her and spent the rest of the day debating if she'd only asked to talk to him or if she'd really not caught it.

He was hoping for the former. Paul pointed out the latter made more sense.

Paul "accidentally" ran into a door.

And the next day, Jared "tripped" while walking down the hall.

First day of Week Two was... alright, Jared could admit it was a disaster. Before the first bell even rang, Kim was talking to some guy. Not just any guy, though. One of the guys Jared used to hang out with, Robert. And Jared only needed a few moments of watching - not _spying_ as Paul implied - to know that Robert was flirting with Kim to an outrageous degree.

And then in class Kim didn't look at him once, speak to him once, and had the stupidest little smile on her lips all of class.

Jared wanted to be the one to put a stupid little smile on her face, not _Robert_.

But still, the day wouldn't have been a _disaster_ (just a tragedy) if it weren't for what happened between third and fourth periods.

Jared had been walking down the hall when he heard Paul's angry snarl - not something unusual, per se, but he'd gone to investigate anyway. _Robert_ and two of his buddies were being regular ol' assholes. Sure, Paul was bigger than them - Jared figured that was part of the problem, actually. Before the whole transformation thing, Robert and most of his friends had been the most desired by the ladies. Being bested by an underclassman?

If ever there were people to personify the seven deadly sins, it would be these guys, and they would be Pride.

Paul was actually trying not to lose his cool, but the stupid fucks were blocking his way and shoving him. Jared watched as Paul clenched his fists so tightly the knuckles cracked loudly and turned bone-white. Then one of them said something that Jared didn't catch amid all the noise of the halls, but there was no mistaking the nearly-uncontrolled look on Paul's face.

So Jared - and he would admit that he did relish this part more than he probably should have - walked up and yanked Robert back.

He couldn't really recall what had been said between all of them - though he was positive he didn't mention Kim, thankfully, because that wouldn't have gone down well when she caught word of it - but the next thing he knew, him and Paul had the human guys down on the ground and were whaling on them.

Then - what do you know? - Paul and Jared were once again in the principal's office and Sam was talking to the guy with Old Quil staring at them and shaking his head.

Jared couldn't say if it was an _amused_ shake or a disappointed one.

Paul and Jared were expelled for the rest of that day and Tuesday, and Sam made sure they ran constant patrol because of it. Paul whined that his paws were going to fall off, Jared moaned about how hungry he was... But it wasn't until Emily told Sam to let up that he did. All the more reason to worship Emily, Jared thought.

They went back on Wednesday and basically ignored everyone around them. Robert glared balefully at Jared, so Jared snarled back silently. No one messed with the Pack. Not unless they had a death wish.

So it was late Wednesday, basically after school, that the rumors started. Jared knew who had probably started them. Um, hello, who would have a reason to hate him? Besides Kim, that is? If you said Robert, you got it! It was stupid, petty stuff. But then, teenagers were, on average, stupid and petty, Jared mused. He wondered if he'd been as ridiculous as this before his transformation, and hoped he hadn't.

Paul assured him he had. But then, Paul hadn't been Mr. Intelligent himself beforehand, so Jared wasn't sure he trusted his opinion.

Thursday, and the rumors had gotten worse, more nasty than ever, and Paul began to glance apologetically towards Jared whenever a particularly horrid one reached their sensitive ears. Jared glared at Paul. It wasn't his fault and he had no reason to act all apologetic. It was unnerving to see the hardass acting that way and Jared told him as much as they went their separate ways to class.

Jared lounged back in his seat during that first class, daring anyone to approach him with his eyes when they caught his gaze. Even the teacher spared him a curiosity-filled gaze a couple times. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jared simply stared ahead of him, not looking at anyone, not doing anything. He honestly didn't care what they were saying.

_Except _for the fact that Kim was hearing it. And keeping as far over in her seat as she could. And eyeing him uncertainly. And so very obviously nervous.

Jared took off during lunch to go slam his fist into a tree several times. So what if he accidentally broke the poor thing in half? It was a tree, it'd keep growing. Trees fell over all the time.

He ignored the sympathetic stare of Paul as he stalked back towards the school.

Thursday, Jared seriously considered the virtues of ditching school as he sat in his seat during breakfast. Robert was still flirting with Kim, who was even flirting _back_ now. Her friends' faces were approving, even. And the rumors were still spinning. And Kim was still avoiding even looking in the direction he was in.

At least she wasn't pressing as far away from him as possible, he mused, watching her from his peripheral for a few moments during class. Sam would have reamed him out for ditching, so here he was. Suffering.

Then the stupid teacher told everyone to turn to the person next to them and complete a worksheet. The girl on Jared's other side turned the other way quickly enough that Jared raised a brow. Damn. It wouldn't have surprised him if she'd gotten whiplash from that move.

Reluctantly, he glanced over at Kim. Who was fiddling with a piece of paper uneasily. Jared sighed. After a moment, he tried to make himself look smaller, more harmless, less scary... anything.

"Should we get started?" he asked quietly.

After a moment, Kim took a deep breath and smiled slightly at him. A _real_ smile, even. Something in Jared released at that moment and part of him let out a huge breath and relaxed.

"Yeah," she agreed, scooting her desk closer to his. "Here," she added, pushing her book so it was between the two of them. Jared hadn't even bothered to bring his out.

Jared was secretly thrilled. Sharing a book meant they had to sit pretty close together. Their arms constantly brushed as they put their heads together and spoke quietly.

Kim was trying very very hard to keep her breathing steady. And to not purposefully brush against Jared's arm. Damn, he was warm. How was he not flushed and sick with fever?

A small part of her was still uneasy about the rumors that had been going around. Because they sort of made some kind of sense. They took his long departure from school, his trigger temper, his size, his hanging out with Bad Boy Paul, the Elders being involved... the rumors took everything that had been bothering her recently and put it all into a package that made sense.

Except... they were about _Jared_. And, looking at him now, he didn't seem to be the threat that the rumors painted him as.

He actually just looked tired.

And glad someone was talking to him.

How lonely, Kim suddenly realized. Within days, the whole school had all but shunned him. Except for Paul. The past couple of days, that was the only person Kim had seen talking to Jared. Whether or not he cared what people were saying, that had to affect a guy somehow.

Inwardly, Kim sighed. She still wanted to hate Jared for what he'd done. But she was finding it harder and harder as time went on and it didn't happen again. Was she supposed to condemn him for _one_ horrible remark, when he'd been nothing but kind and polite, even sweet, since? It didn't seem fair. Just as judging a whole demographic of people for the actions of a few wasn't fair.

She'd love an apology, but he didn't even know what he did. And Kim honestly couldn't decide if that made it better or worse. Better, because maybe he hadn't even realized who he was talking to. Worse because... he didn't even remember who he had been talking to and what he'd said.

Right now, though, Kim decided... right now, she was going to simply treat him like she would any other guy. She wasn't going to think about the past couple of weeks. She wasn't going to think about the rumors. She wasn't even going to touch on the feelings she still felt.

And Jared seemed to truly appreciate it. He grinned at her, joked with her, made casual talk. It was easy and normal and had no undercurrents of anything else whatsoever.

Jared almost managed to forget about Robert, because right now, Kim was talking to _him_, more than she had since... ever. He was pretty sure that even before his transformation they'd never spoken as much as they did Thursday.

Thursday was the best day ever.

Paul even quit with the irritating apologetic and sympathetic looks. It was great.

At least... it was great until Jared overheard one of Kim's friends talking with her after school.

"I am _so_ excited for you!" Piper squealed, grabbing Kim's hands and jumping up and down a few times excitedly before yanking Kim in for a hug.

Kim looked slightly amused, slightly embarrassed.

Piper pulled away again. "What are you going to wear? Where's he taking you, anyway? Somewhere casual or romantic or-"

"Piper!" Kim laughed, shaking her head. "It's just a first date, relax. You act like this is my possible future husband or something."

Piper gave her an exasperated look. Like Kim had just missed the entire point. "For all you know," she pointed out seriously, "he could be."

So, Thursday was the best day ever gone bad.

And Paul started with the sympathetic looks again.

So Jared waited until they were well out of sight of the rest of the students, almost to Sam's... and punched him in the face. "Will you stop that!" he snarled.

"Stop what!" Paul snapped back, fists clenched and getting in Jared's face. "You're the one looking like his damn world if fucking on the brink of Armageddon!"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"Yeah? Well you get in mine all the damn time! How do you like it?"

Jared growled and shoved Paul back. "What? You'd rather I let those assholes piss you off until you phased and got in trouble with Sam _and_ the Elders?"

Paul snarled, shoving Jared back. "I had things under control."

"Bullshit."

Then they were on the ground, wrestling and punching. It didn't stop until Sam showed up and pulled them apart, glaring. "Knock. It. Off," he growled threateningly.

And they stopped.

Damn Alpha orders.

Jared and Paul glanced at each other... and started laughing at the mess they were. Dirt and leaves were in their hair, on their clothes and skin, and both had bruises that were already healing yellow. As Jared watched, Paul's cut lip closed up and he swiped the blood away. Jared yanked his finger back into place with a grimace.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fucking pups," he muttered, leading the way to his house.

Friday, Jared didn't talk to Kim of his own choice. He was afraid that if he tried to, he'd say something stupid. Like... ask her why she was going out with someone else and who it was. And then maybe he'd go and beat the asshole up. Especially if it was who he suspected it was.

Jared really fuckin' hated Robert.

Somehow, though, he made if through school without killing anybody or phasing or getting in another fight with Paul. He did his homework at home, then went over to Sam's house. He fell onto the couch, grabbing another plate of food even though he'd had dinner at home, and glanced at the TV.

"What the hell are you watching, Paul?" he asked in disbelief.

Sam snorted. "That's what I wanted to know."

Emily and Paul both responded, which led Sam and Jared to glancing at Emily in shock. "Halloween."

As they grinned at each other and started discussing the apparent epicness of the stupid movie, the phone rang and Sam got up to answer it. Jared wasn't paying too much attention until he heard four key words.

"The leeches are gone."

Both he and Paul shot upright, staring towards Sam, who was frowning as he listened to Billy Black explain on the phone that the Police Chief's daughter, Bella, was missing. He'd suggested to Chief Swan that Sam and the pack could help out since they "knew the woods" pretty well.

Sam hung up and glanced at them with a raised brow.

Paul shrugged. "Hell, why not?"

Jared nodded as well. Missing girl after leeches go missing too? Not the best of coincidences.

"What's going on?" Emily demanded.

As Sam went over to explain everything to her in a hushed voice, Paul and Jared went outside.

Sam joined them, and Jared spoke up. "Hey. How're we going to carry our clothes? I mean, we're going to look for her as wolves... but I doubt the pale faces would like a wolf finding and dragging her back. And the Chief would probably shoot us if we were naked around his daughter."

Paul snorted a laugh.

Sam looked off contemplatively. "Hmm..."

Emily spoke up from behind them. "Either you carry your clothes, which might be cumbersome... or tie them to yourselves."

They glanced at her and she shrugged. "I could tie them to you after you phase." She shifted uneasily at the thought and Sam tensed. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Well? Go get furry, and I'll grab some string."

Sam let out a low, foul curse as she slipped back inside, but they all did as she said.

Once their clothes were tied securely to them, they took off towards Forks.

Of course, they had to phase back upon reaching Chief Swan's house, to look like normal people and all, which made it hard to figure out how to tie the clothes back on afterward. They managed - sorta - and went back to searching. Jared's mind was in a whirl.

_Damn they stink!_ Paul complained, sneezing for the hundredth time. _It fucking _burns!

Jared snorted. _No duh. At least it makes them hard to miss..._

_Focus. Their scents are all over here, we have to find the Swan girl's among the stench._

_Yeah Boss._

_Shut up, Jared._

_Is that-_

_Jared!_

Jared snickered slightly, putting his nose to the ground again and trying to pick up any scent under that of the leeches. It was interesting, he had to admit. Once one got past the initial smell, it was possible to pick up on separate scents. He had picked up on four so far, and knew that Paul had found one that he hadn't. So five. And there had been seven bloodsuckers.

_Got it!_ Sam thought triumphantly. _I'm going to change back so as not to scare her. You two start heading for the house again._

_Got it_, Paul thought.

_Roger that Boss._ They felt Sam's mind presence disappear. _Hope she's alright,_ Jared thought quietly.

Paul's answer was just as quiet. _Yeah_.

When Sam emerged from the forest with the girl, Jared shook his head angrily. Obviously, they hadn't hurt her physically, but the girl looked like she'd been traumatized. It made Jared almost weak with relief that those parasites could never get near his Kim.

Sam had them stick around until the doctor assured everyone Bella Swan was alright, just exhausted. Chief Swan shook Sam's hand, thanking him profusely for their help.

When the reached the rez again, Jared couldn't help but keep running to Kim's house. Neither Paul nor Sam tried to stop him or said anything about it. Sam planned on simply spending the night with Emily, and Paul was planning to celebrate the disappearance of the leeches.

Jared slowed when he reached Kim's house, edging as close as he could. He crawled on his belly under some bushes that were almost right up at the side of the house and hid there. Listening. Kim was already home, probably had been for a while since it was almost two in the morning. At least... he hoped she'd been home for a long while.

She was sleeping soundly, and the quiet steady sound of her breathing soothed Jared. She was safe and well in her bed. Unlike that poor Bella Swan...

The window next to Kim's was pushed open, and the little boy stuck his head out, searching. Jared almost grinned. The kid had seen him one night when Jared had been less careful than he should have. His parents and Kim didn't believe him, but the boy was determined to see the wolf again. Sometimes, Jared let him. It was harmless.

"Wolf? You out there?" the kid muttered. He wouldn't think the wolf could understand him, of course, but Jared bet he did it just to make himself feel better.

So Jared backed out of the bushes and let Kim's little brother see him, just a quick look, before going to the other side of the house until the boy went back to bed. Then Jared returned to his sentinel point, settling in to listen to Kim breathe. Sam had excused them from patrols tonight, which meant Jared could probably hang out here until it was almost time for work. Then he'd dash home, shower and dress, run back...

God, he sounded like such a stalker. But he couldn't help it... he felt calmer around Kim, and after tonight, all he seemed able to think of was Kim in Bella Swan's place.

He didn't like it.

Jared closed his eyes to the sound of her calm breathing. She was safe. And the leeches were gone. Jared finally let that hit him fully and relief washed through him. Maybe with the leeches gone, no one else would phase. It'd just be the three of them - four counting Emily - and nothing would rock the boat. Jared could deal with that.

Sighing, he drifted off to sleep.

**Ehhh... I don't know if I like the second half of the chapter. _shrugs_ Ah well. ;) Win some lose some. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and I'll TRY to update before next Thursday. I move in to the dorms that day, then I'm gone that weekend, then classes start the Monday after that... So I'll once again be busy and I don't know when I'll update after that. So I'll try to get you one before then, just in case it's a while.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Moved in and started classes (we drew cavemen in world history) and am using my brother-in-law's laptop, which he has lent me until Mom finally gets around to buying me my own. So, he is now the one I worship (he also got me a TV for my dorm. XD) and the one this chapter is dedicated to. Not that he'll ever know...**

**Enjoy!**

Kim shifted the phone between one ear to the next, holding it in place with her shoulder as she rustled through the cupboards for breakfast. Obviously they needed to go shopping, STAT.

"No, Piper. It was not even slightly okay."

Piper sighed heavily, as if Kim were being problematic and it was taking all her patience to deal with her. "Kim, I don't get it. So he tried to feel you up! He's a teenage guy, hello!"

Kim glared, grabbing the phone in her hand again since her search for breakfast proved futile. "So? That doesn't excuse him sliding his hand up my thigh almost to the crotch of my pants on a first date! We've only really spoken for a week, this date was supposed to be about getting to know each other better!"

Piper snickered. "Which he obviously wanted to do. On a very personal level."

As her friend dissolved into hysterical giggles, Kim rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha," she said dryly. "You are _very_ funny."

"I like to think so," Piper agreed calming down. Kim could still hear the grin in her voice though. "But honestly, Kim, besides that _one_ little incident, how was it? Spill, spill!"

Kim thought about it and... shrugged, unimpressed. "It was alright, I guess. I mean, I've only gone a few other dates, and this one just doesn't stand out as the worse or the best."

"Well, it would be hard to be worse than-"

"Just don't bring it up," Kim begged seriously. "But yeah. Hard to top that in the worst date column."

Piper snickered a bit. "So overall... Nothing? No sparks?" She sounded so disappointed that Kim burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Piper, not a thing."

Her friend was quiet for a long while, then said something so unexpected Kim had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I _said_," Piper tsked, annoyance and amusement in her voice, "is that because you're still hung up on Jared Hunter."

"Wh-where did you get that idea?" Kim asked slowly.

Piper made a noncommittal sound and Kim knew she had probably shrugged her shoulders. "A little bird might have mentioned that you've been rather off with him lately." Kim was glad this conversation was happening on the phone, one so she wouldn't have to see Piper's sly smile, and two so that Piper couldn't see Kim's steadily increasing blush. "No reason for you to be so upset with him and not tell any of us unless you don't want us knowing that he was something more to you than a classmate."

"Well, I don't know where you got that idea," Kim started, but Piper cut her off with a laugh.

"Oh don't even try it, Kim." She laughed again. "I've been paying attention, and whenever he's around you either make sure not to look his way once, or you keep stealing glances. You like him!" The last was said with enthusiasm and Kim closed her eyes, bracing herself for the interrogation.

"How long has this crush been going on, Kim? What's he like? I must say, the boy is definitely grade-A hot, and such a cutie! He's not shy, but he's almost bashful sometimes! Oh! And I heard he kicked Robert's ass when Rob and his buddies were picking on that underclassman Jared hangs with, which means he's chivalrous!" A pause, then a sly, "Which is perfect for you, considering it would be he'd be unlikely to feel you up."

"Piper!"

Piper just laughed. "You know," she said casually, "I've heard he works weekend mornings at Hank's store. Maybe you should go buy groceries since you can't find breakfast. You can have that omelet you were craving."

"Way to be subtle, Pie," Kim drawled, grinning slightly.

Piper snorted. "Why be subtle when being obvious gets the same results only that much faster?" While Kim laughed at her, Piper added, "I'm going to hang up now and let you go shopping. I'll come by in an hour or so and we can talk some more about your secret crush. I expect details Kimbal Joann Harris!"

Kim shook her head as she hung up, returning the house phone to it's cradle. She stood in the kitchen, staring around... And then caved, grabbing food money out of the coffee can and pulling her shoes on before stepping out into the cool morning.

As she walked towards the road, she mumbled to herself. "You are so weak, Kim. So hung up on a guy that you can't just accept he's an asshole and leave it be? Seriously? What's wrong with you. You should just drop him like the bad habit he is and move on in life."

But... she just wasn't that type of person, she supposed. She was too nice, too forgiving, too... trusting.

Sighing, Kim looked up at the sky helplessly. She could really use some help right now. Spirits, gods, anything? Anything at all? Please?

Kim walked into the general store and glanced around, sparing a small, polite smile for Old Man Hank, before heading to the back of the store. She grabbed eggs, bacon, and cheese, taking her time to stroll the aisles and make sure nothing else came to mind. She was glad she did, because she saw the salsa on one of the shelves and grinned. She loved salsa on her omelets.

Kim put everything on the counter and dug through her wallet as the items were rung up, not paying any attention to Old Man Hank.

Which is probably why she didn't notice it wasn't Old Man Hank.

Kim somehow managed to stifle her cry of surprise when she saw Jared in front of her, calmly ringing up her groceries. His hazel eyes flicked to her once, and he smiled slightly in a cautious, careful way.

Kim smiled back. At least, she hoped she did and that it didn't come out as the grimace she was tempted to let loose. Why had she listened to Piper again? She was practically stalking the poor boy now!

_Note to self - Piper's advice is never very good, remember?_

Jared put the items in a bag and handed them to her with a slight grin. "Omelets?" he guessed.

"Uh, yeah," Kim said awkwardly, shifting on her feet. Jared told her the cost and she handed him some bills, waiting for her change.

"So what's the salsa for?" he asked curiously, holding her change hostage.

Kim shrugged, glancing away from him slightly again. He tilted his head, waiting.

"I like it on my omelets."

He grinned. Part of him - the imprinted, insane part - was thrilled with only having this tiny piece of personal information. Another just noted that she was really adorable.

He didn't know what made him say what he said next. Impulse, the imprint, something he couldn't understand or stop and didn't want to. It fell out of his mouth into the open air, impossible to take back.

Ah, hell, who cared?

"I'm getting off in about twenty minutes. Maybe I could join you?"

Kim blinked at him, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling and it was driving him crazy not knowing-

"O-okay. I'll see you then."

Jared thought his face might split, or maybe some clowns would mistakenly think he was one of them and ask him to join the circus. That was how big and goofy his grin was.

"Alright. Cool. See you Kim."

Jared watched the clock for all twenty minutes and then ran pell-mell out of the store with a hollered good-bye to Old Man Hank, who had given him the day off early because of one thing or another. Jared hadn't paid much attention to why, he'd just noted he was out early.

Which was _such _a great thing, since he was going to have _breakfast _with Kim in_ her house_. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve such good luck, but he was definitely glad for it. Jared slowed as he got closer to Kim's house, steadying his breathing and schooling his expression into something resembling normal. It was hard, though, because he couldn't stop grinning like a maniac.

He knocked on her door, realizing he was holding his breath in anticipation of seeing her, of her invinting him inside, of maybe finally getting closer to her...

His breath shot out in a gust as he saw he when she opened the door. She smiled shyly at him after a moment, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and stepping aside. "Uh, come on in." She sounded extremely uncomfortable, and Jared ran through several options on how to make it better.

The best would be to probably leave... except he wasn't sure he could do that.

Okay, maybe he just didn't want to.

He settled on trying to stay as quiet and unintrusive as possible, which admittedly probably wasn't very much. He followed her into the kitchen and - unsure how to help best - simply sat down and waited.

As soon as Kim sat down across from him, placing two plates of omelets on the table, he spoke up. "Thank you very much, Kim, for letting me join you."

Kim shifted in her seat uneasily, playing with her food a bit with her fork and not looking up at the boy across from her. "It's fine, nothing."

It wasn't nothing, not to Jared, but he wasn't sure how to say that without making her more uncomfortable and that was something he really didn't want to do. He wanted her to be comfortable around him. Happy. Smiling.

Dammit, why couldn't he do any of this stupid shit right?

They ate in silence, neither really talking, and when they were both finished, Jared grabbed their plates and rinsed them in the sink before setting them gently in the dishwasher. A few prolonged too-silent moments later, Jared cleared his throat, looking rahter disheartened and disappointed.

"I guess I'll just go now. Thanks for the food, Kim." He turned and headed for the door, and Kim just stood there, not sure if she wanted him to stay a little longer, or if it was a good thing he was leaving before she did something stupid like forgive him.

She was staring at the floor with a frown, trying to decide just how she felt about the whole morning, when a throat cleared pointedly.

Her wide eyes connected with Piper's smug ones, and a blush scalded her cheeks.

"Well, I guess our gossip session should start with this morning, huh?" When Kim said nothing, Piper grinned teasingly, but her eyes were kind and coaxing. "Come on, girl, spill. Chop, chop, on the double."

Kim glanced up at her friend again... and groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

"I am so confused," she admitted. "I want to hate him, I'm pretty sure I should stop liking him, but I don't want to at the same time! And then he does these sweet and funny things or he'll say something and I think I'm falling for him all over again. But he's such an asshole!"

Piper cocked her head, frowning slightly. "Really? I haven't seen it."

Kim glared. "Yeah, well, I have. When he was gone all that time, I called once. Just to see how he was doing, ya know? No one knew anything and all those insane rumors were flying and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't..." Kim sighed. "He bit my head off when I called, just blew up at me and told me he was sick of being bugged all the time." Kim felt herself getting upset all over again at just the thought of it. "I mean, here I was totally crushing on the guy, and all the time he'd been annoyed by me!"

Piper snorted, making Kim glance up at her in confused shock.

"That's bullshit."

"I know, I-"

"No, Kim," Piper interrupted, firmly but gently. "I don't mean what he did and said. I mean that it was specifically about you." When Kim continued staring at her in confusion, Piper sighed and sat at the kitchen table. "You know Molly Reynolds? She used to date Jared, way back in sophomore year. She doesn't like him anymore," Piper added as if in assurance, "but their moms' are both good friends. Molly said that Ms. Hunter wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with Jared, but she did confide in Mrs. Reynolds that Jared was going through a really rough time lately. He'd been short-tempered and was always exhausted and he was really just completely volatile." Piper shrugged. "Molly said Sam was supposedly helping him figure whatever was up with him out, because they were always hanging out together and Jared always seemed calmer to her whenever he'd been around Sam recently."

Piper pinned her with a slightly annoyed glare. "So Jared's biting your head off? I wouldn't take it personally. Besides, I don't see why he'd be so obsessed with you now if before you'd been a thorn in his side. It doesn't make logical sense."

Kim just stared at Piper, a little amazed her friend was making such sense and being so completely serious. It was a rare thing, which is why Kim decided to listen to her friend. At least to a point.

"But he could just be interested now that I'm no longer fawning over him."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. That makes total sense. Jared strikes me as just that type. Arrogant, a little pushy, self-absorbed... Oh wait, are we talking about Jared or Robert here?"

Kim glared, but Piper just shrugged at her. "If you don't think you can trust your own opinions about the guy, take my uninfatuated ones. Jared is honestly one of the few good guys on the planet. He's nice to everyone, he's a smart guy, and he works hard. He's a sweetheart, and you know it Kim. I think you're only holding on to this little incident so hard because you're afraid."

"Of what?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Piper just stared at her. "How the hell am I supposed to know, I'm not you am I? Maybe you're afraid of being heartbroken if things don't work? Of opening up to other people besides our little group? Of being happy? You tell me. What is it about Jared Hunter that scares the hell outta you?"

/

Jared sat on the edge of the cliff with Sam, staring off into the shifting waves. Neither of them spoke, because it wasn't really a time for talking. They both came up here once a week, at least. Sometimes Jared came up on his own and threw himself off the precarious ledge.

"I'm so fucking confused," he muttered, standing and glaring out at the horizon. "And so fucking tired of it."

Sam sighed, pushing off of the ground where he had been sitting. "Yeah. I'm pretty fucking tired of figuring shit out myself."

Jared snorted. However bad his own life was... he so didn't want Sam's.

Sometimes, Jared just wanted to give up and let himself go absolutely bonkers from this imprint thing. He wanted to go wolf for an indefinite amount of time and just forget about imprinting and Kim and how much he was hated. He'd run and be wild and without any ties at all.

But Jared knew running away wasn't an option he could take.

So instead he simply contened himself with tossing his body off of cliffs.

**Eh. Don't partifcularly like this chapter, but whatever. ;) I'll be busy for a while, adjusting and getting into the swing of classes again, so please excuse any long waits. Love ya all, I have the best readers and reviewers EVER! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright let's get on with the story! LOL Enjoy!**

Kim bit her lip as she stood at the edge of the porch, her hands clenching and unclenching into nervous fists at her sides. Piper had left her about two hours ago, after wringing every last drop of the sad tale from Kim about her infatuation and then just talking about whatever came to mind for a while. Then Kim had sat around the house and thought long and hard about what to do.

She'd finally reached a decision, so here she was, on Jared Hunter's porch, debating on backing out and going home.

She was honestly about to do just that - put off what she'd planned until school on Monday - when the door opened unexpectedly. Ms. Hunter stood before her, looking vaguely startled, but then she smiled kindly and finished closing the screen door behind herself.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Kim took a deep breath - no backing out now - and smiled shyly. "Uh, hi, Ms. Hunter. I'm Kim Harris... I go to school with Jared. I was hoping I could talk to him about something..."

Ms. Hunter smiled sympathetically at her. "I'm sorry dear, he's-" She broke off, smiling as she looked over Kim's shoulder. "Never mind," she chuckled. "He's right here."

Kim whirled around and swallowed thickly as she saw Jared walking forward, dirty and frowning... and dripping wet?

Ms. Hunter tsked affectionately and shook her head. "You better not get my floors dirty, Jared Hunter, I just finished cleaning. Go inside from the back."

He glanced up, his eyes briefly sticking on Kim before passing over her to meet his mom's. He nodded, altering his direction to walk around the side of the house to the back door. Kim lingered a moment, glancing at his back and then Ms. Hunter. The older woman smiled - almost smirked, really - and nodded after her son pointedly.

Cautiously, slowly, Kim followed after him, reaching the back of the house and peering in the back door at him before ducking back quickly, blushing.

Oh. Good... _Lord_.

Piper was going to scream so loudly when she heard this that people would hear her on _Mars_.

But damn, Jared Hunter sure did have a fine ass...

"Sorry," she squeaked, hiding her face in her hands. "I didn't - I mean, I - uh..."

His dry, husky chuckle reached her ears, making her blush even deeper. She continued to hide behind her hands until one of his large hot hands closed gently around her wrist and pulled her hand down. He smiled slightly, eyes oddly vaguely distant.

Kim frowned, set off by that. Always, his eyes had been open and friendly and... _there_ when he was talking to her. And now... after actually... well, she thought they were getting closer this morning, but now he seemed so far away. She didn't like it.

"What did you need?" he asked, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe. He changed into a clean pair of shorts, and while sand and dirt still clung to him, he wasn't soaked anymore. Kim bit her lip, looking down as she tried to think about how she would say this.

Taking a deep breath, she simply... took the plunge.

"You once asked me why I hate you one day and don't the next. Why I was angry with you... And I didn't ever really answer you," she admitted. "I didn't give you an answer, because... because it only made me more angry that you didn't know. That something that hurt my feelings so much didn't even manage to be a blip on your radar." She took in another deep breath through her nose, glancing up at him from under her lashes. He was staring at her with blank eyes, darker than they usually appeared, arms crossed over his large chest. She made herself continue.

"When you missed so much school, I was concerned." She frowned. "There were so many different rumors, no one seemed to know the truth. But when I called to see how you were..."

"I bit your head off."

She stared at the ground and nodded, folding her arms defensively over her chest. "I... assumed you had meant all the times I talked to you in school, though I realize now that was rather ridiculous." She laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and still not looking at him. "So when you came back... and seemed so intent on talking to me..."

Jared was quiet for a long while, but Kim continued to stare at the ground as if too nervous or ashamed to look back up at him.

"I was having a... rough time while I missed school. Some days were easier than others... But I remember that day was a... bad one. It's not really an excuse for wrongly attacking you, I know," he said quietly. "I just... it wasn't anything about you." He struggled to explain what he felt inside. "I am sorry I didn't realize sooner what I'd done. There's really no excuse for that except I just didn't... think." He honestly didn't think much about the earlier days or the bad days. But to have hurt _Kim_...

Jared let out a frustrated breath, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry Kim."

She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and added, "I probably wouldn't have minded so much if I hadn't had such a huge crush on you for years." The words stumbled together a few times in her haste and absolute nerves over what she was chancing. Embarrassing herself, rejection, humilation.

He straightened abruptly, bright eyes locking on her with an unnerving intensity. "You've what?"

Kim swallowed, repeating unsteadily, "I've, uh, had a crush on you for years, Jared."

Slowly, jubliantly, a grin spread across his lips. "Really? Years?"

She nodded, blushing a warm red in her cheeks and neck, and didn't look up at him. Jared reached out and grabbed a few strands of hair, giving the lock a gentle tug. "Hey," he coaxed quietly, waiting until she finally met his eyes and grinning. "I really like you too, okay?"

For a moment, she didn't seem sure if she believed him... and then she grinned beautifully and sweetly.

"Really?" she asked, her voice awed and adorable.

Jared laughed, tugging her closer to him and grabbing her face between his palms, tilting it up towards his. "Yes. Really, truly, honestly. I really, really like you too. More than you could possibly comprehend." He brushed his lips over her forehead and his heart soared and sang. He breathed in deeply and let out a happy sigh. He breathed in again and held the smell deep in his lungs, soothing all the anxiety that had built up over the weeks. Again, he pressed his lips to her face, savoring the sensation. Oh sweet heaven.

She giggled, and he savored and stored that as well. Her hands reached up and linked with his, pulling them free of her face. She kept one hand linked and pulled him back inside his house. "Get cleaned up," she suggested. "I'll wait for you on the couch."

Jared slipped into the bathroom and stripped for a fast shower, literally ducking in and out, just long enough to get the dirt and sand off his skin. He was grinning as he pulled his shorts back on and towel dried his hair before sauntering happily into the living room. Kim was on his couch, flipping through the channels on his TV, looking relaxed and comfortable.

He savored that, too.

Sure, things weren't... perfect yet. He still had to explain to her what he was, and he worried that she wouldn't understand or believe that he didn't _have_ to love her because of the imprint, but that he really, really did. He was worried that she'd freak out over the whole wolf thing, run screaming into the woods or something.

But he had faith. If she liked him before, and forgave him for being an unwitting ass, then maybe she was made of tougher stuff than she appeared to be. He hoped things went smooth as silk, but even if they didn't... he wouldn't give up.

He had her now and damned if he was going to lose her easy as that.

**I'm sorry it took so long and is short, life has been busy and I don't have steady, regular internet... then when I had half of this chapter written, the laptop I was borrowing for some reason erased it, and so of course I wasn't in a writing mood after that... lol... But I finally sat down tonight and got this out. :) I hope you enjoyed, thanks for being patient! Best readers and reviewers ever! Mwah!**


	9. Chapter 8

**School has been sooooo busy! Sorry this has taken such a long time. :( **

**Alright! Let's get on with this thang, shall we? lol**

Sometimes, Kim coudn't help but wonder what would have happened if one of them had had a different last name.

If she and Jared had never sat next to each other, would things have been utterly different? She supposed he would have still imprinted or whatever, but that would have done differently too, right? Would she have fallen for his charm or been even harder for him to catch? Would she have taken all the news he was constantly throwing at her better or worse?

It was hard enough to hear him _tell_ her he was some mythical giant furry animal, but to then _see_ it, learn about bloodthirsty vampires, _and_ imprinting as well? It was easier to say that had been a tough week for them than going into detail. She'd probably end up going on and on for probably days if not weeks on end.

Kim shivered a bit in the cold and Jared shifted closer, his freakin' giant cold nose pressing against her arm.

"Jared," she sighed, shoving his huge head away. "That doesn't help you know."

His tongue rolled out and his lips pulled back a bit, his slightly terrifying version of a grin. Rolling her eyes, Kim leaned back against his side again, absently threading her fingers through some of his silky fur.

The couple was on the beach, well away from anywhere anyone usually visited, especially in the bitterly cold winter. Relaxing days like this were rare, especially because they'd apparently been chasing a specific vampire away quite often. That meant constant patrols, sometimes disappearing at the drop of a hat to chase the bloodsucker away, catching up on work, _sleeping_. Kim cherished days like this one.

Okay, she cherished every moment with Jared, but days like this particularly.

The wind whipped some hair into her face and she tucked it behind her ear again, sighing contently.

The next was the bonfire, where they would hear the stories of their people. Emily had assured Kim the bonfires were fun and so much more interesting once you had an in on what had truly happened. Kim had told her parents she was going on a date and would be back very late. They hadn't liked it, but agreed. She thought it was probably because Jared was always so well behaved around them and because he hung out with Sam. All the adults considered Sam something of a hero, staying behind to help "protect the youth" or something like that.

Jared's head lifted off of the sand next to her and he glanced beyond her, letting out an irritated sounding huff. (It had taken time to understand the noises and inflections of a wolf, but she'd started getting the hang of it recently.) Looking over as well, Kim spotted Paul and lifted a hand in a wave. She didn't think he particularly liked her - though Jared said he didn't like anybody - so it was usually uncomfortable between them, but she had to admit that Paul was a nicer guy than she would have guessed. He held open doors and occasionally cracked jokes that had her laughing so hard her sides split.

Paul crossed his arms and glared at Jared. "Bro, you were supposed to be on patrol ten minutes ago. I could totally tell Sam and he'd chew your ass."

Jared moved away from her and, blushing, Kim covered her eyes. Childish? Yeah, but she wasn't really ready to see Jared full on naked or anything yet. Maybe in another couple of months.

"I thought I had until five," Jared grumbled.

Paul laughed once, sharply and with an amused twist to his mouth. "Moron. It's _already _after five."

"Shit!" Jared swore, making Paul laugh some more. Leaning down, he swiftly kissed Kim on the mouth, before flipping Paul off and rushing into the woods. Kim sighed once he was out of sight and lifted herself out of the sand, dusting off her bottom and pulling her jacket tighter around her. She started making her way back towards the main beach and the road, Paul next to her and silent. Neither of them said anything until they had reached the road, and then Paul jerked his head in the vague direction of Sam and Emily's.

"Emily said she be making soup tonight, reminded me to invite you over."

Smiling slightly, Kim nodded. "Okay. I'm actually going to head home and shower, but let her know I'll be by in about an hour."

Paul nodded silently, swiftly turning and walking away briskly, shirtless in the cold, the stretching and intricate tattoo on his right arm somehow more visible because of the lack of shirt in the cold.

Kim went home, showered, kissed her brother on the head out the door, and rushed over to Emily's.

She loved being at Emily's house, hanging out with the older woman, because Emily understood what it was like to be an imprint. There was always that constant fear that your man, your wolf, only loved you _because_ of the imprint, and that maybe he secretly resented that. Or maybe it wasn't really love at all and one day they'd all end up getting hurt. Then there was the terrifying knowledge that the boys were out fighting cold and hard skinned, fast, _deadly_ monsters that took pleasure in killing people. There was the very real and very present worry that this time... they wouldn't come back. This time, it would be over and you'd never see your man again, never be able to hold that too-hot body and see that adoring look in his eyes.

Being an imprint was far from easy. It had to be one of the most emotionally straining ways of life ever, especially because so few people could sympathize or understand or even _know_ what it entailed.

Hanging out with Emily, both of them got a chance to vent and express themselves in ways they couldn't to anyone else. It was necessary for them to get together somewhat often, otherwise Kim thought they both might go insane.

Kim helped Emily cook, both of them secretly talking about how distressed they were over this leech that just wouldn't go away and the Pack just couldn't catch. To keep the boys from knowing how worried they became or eavesdropping - a common occurence when you were surrouned by nosy men with extraordinary hearing - Kim and Emily had spent one afternoon when they'd been out "hunting" and created a code. It was part handsigns, part codewords, and after a couple days of practice and hashing it out further, they'd gotten down something that worked for the most part.

It was also pretty amusing and entertaining, knowing that they had a code that the boys never even knew about. You took everything you could when you were surrounded by supernatural and always shirtless hunks.

At eight o'clock at night, Jared returned, and Kim immediately met him at the back door (once his shorts were on) and kissed him. He showered, they all ate, and then Sam went on patrol at nine.

Jared walked Kim home, sitting with her on her porch and just talking about nothing supernatural or crazy, just normal everyday silly things, for almost two hours before her dad stepped out the door and told Jared to go home. With a tight hug and a warm kiss, Jared said goodbye and left and Kim went to sleep.

The next day, she woke up... And, basically? Did it all over again.

For the life of an imprint, it wasn't easy, and it certainly wasn't no fairy tale.

In Kim's eyes, though... it was even better. Because in what fairy tale did the servant girl end up with the werewolf warrior, and they lived their days taking every moment they could together, always happy just to hold each other, and live contently ever after?

Apparently, in Kim's.

**Awww. It is over people. Isn't that sad? **

**I don't think I'll be writing too much any time soon - school is insanely busy as I mentioned and I'd hate to start something and leave you with long waits between chapters like I did with this one. So, I'll be taking a short break for school and all, but worry not. I will be thinking hard at how to continue - maybe I should do Paul? Or Embry or someone else? How AU do I want to go, if at all? Who should end up with whom? Yada yada yada... lol. And I think I might try to write the whole thing out, or at least several chapters of it, before posting anything, okay?**

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and being simply AWESOME BEYOND WORDS and I hope that even though I might be MIA for several weeks, when I return (hopefully with another imprint story... or maybe something else...) I'll see all your lovely pennames once again. ;)**

**Loves and Hugs! ~IG**


End file.
